


First Impressions

by cooler_inperson



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_inperson/pseuds/cooler_inperson
Summary: An overworked apprentice gets a surprise visitor. He is not amused.





	First Impressions

Andrico needed a drink. Something strong, something that would finally put some hair on his chest. Anything to ease the building rage in his gut.

It was bad enough that he had basically spent the day watching Asra and Jasna make googly eyes at each other. Not to mention the pining sighs, the gentle way they said each other’s names. It was fucking disgusting and an insult to his ‘we don’t love these hoes’ sensibilities.

It only got worse when Asra, that malfredeng, decides to leave on a journey in the middle of the night. Which left him with a moping Jasna. The worst kind of Jasna.

But he would rather have Jasna moping around instead of leaving him to mind a closed shop while she gets thrashed with their friends!

And it didn’t stop there. Of course it couldn’t stop there. He stubbed his toe, spilled tea all over himself, found himself telling fortunes to the _Countess of Vesuvia _and now this.

Honestly, why is he surprised at this point. It’s obvious the Goddesses hate him. Why else would he be pinning down a burglar with such terrible fashion sense. A plague doctor, really? How macabre.

He kept a steady grip around their neck. He should just choke them out and leave their unconscious body in front of the guard station. Let those lazy motherfuckers deal with it. However…

However, he couldn’t help being just the tiniest bit curious. After all, it’s not every day he meets someone who can talk through one of his chokeholds. And they’re talking up a storm.

“So as you can see my friend, I came here bearing you no ill will. I just need to know where the witch Asra is and I’ll be out of your hair. Which is very nice by the way. Do you have a particular conditioner that you’re using…”

Andrico tightened his grip. He felt the bob of their adam’s apple, a shiver in their limbs. 

Oh, how _interesting_.

“And how do you know Asra?”

He made sure to keep his voice low, intimidating. He was not disappointed when he felt another faint tremor.

“We’re, uh, let’s just say we’re acquaintances,” they said quietly. 

(No matter how quietly they said it, it couldn’t hide the undercurrent of desperation, of _need_)

How interesting indeed.

Allowing a lazy smirk to grace his lips, Andrico slipped his fingers under the mask.

“An acquaintance, hm? Well a fellow acquaintance of Asra’s shouldn’t have to hide their face. Let’s get a proper introduction shall we?”

Wasting no time, he rid the stranger of that ridiculous mask. He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t such a man. Such a beautiful man.

Andrico drank in the flushed cheeks, glazed eye, and pretty lip caught between white teeth. His smirk grew into a full blown smile.

Looks like his night might pick up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on my [ tumblr ](https://ilyamatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
